


Bicycle

by oceleagle



Series: The Mythical ABCs [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidents, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospital, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Sweet, married au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: Rhett visits Link in the hospital after an accident.





	Bicycle

       The second he got the call, Rhett was out the door, mind racing to a million different terrible places. The nurse had said Link was fine, but her words have done absolutely nothing to keep the storm of anxiety at bay. The man curses himself for buying the damn bicycle for Link's birthday in the first place; curses the traffic for seeming to hold him hostage on the roads. He should already be at the hospital, should already be holding Link's hand and seeing with his own two eyes that his husband is all right.

 

       Tires screech loudly as Rhett whips the car into the hospital parking lot, frantic eyes searching for the nearest open spot. The elevator takes forever. Of course it does. Everything seems to move in slow motion when you're in a hurry.

 

       Finally, he reaches the fifth floor - the one where his beloved is being held. Shaking hands meet the marble of the nurse's station desk.

 

**"Neal? Link Neal? What room? Where is he?"**

 

       His breathing is heavy, obviously distressed. The woman at the desk notices, but doesn't mention it, pointing a finger down the long corridor.

 

 **"Room 507."** She doesn't bother with any further words. It's clear the man asking questions is in no shape to listen until he sees the patient.

 

       Rhett bursts through the heavy, wooden door, elephant-sized lump in his throat, heart feeling like it might very well pound right out of his broad chest.

 

 **"Link?"** He inquires with a trembling voice. **"...Baby?"**

 

       An audible gasp is released into the sterile environment as Link turns and Rhett sees the blood on his husband's face.

 

**"What the hell happened?!"**

 

       He doesn't mean for the words to come out in an angry tone, but he had warned Link not to take the new bike out until he got a new helmet. It's evident his partner is in quite a bit of pain by the pitiful pout displayed on his features, not to mention the tears that well up at the question.

 

       Rhett crosses the room easily in two strides, gingerly seating himself on the edge of the uncomfortable hospital bed. He takes Link's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing tenderly, despite the dirt and blood stains.

 

**"Hey... I'm sorry, sweetheart. Please don’t cry..."**

 

       But it doesn't stop the dark-haired man from letting loose tears of obvious frustration and suffering. There's a gash across Link's forehead at least an inch and a half long, his hair and face left a bloody mess in the wake of it. Stitches had already been applied before Rhett arrived. Numerous cuts, scrapes, and bruises of varying degrees line almost every bit of exposed skin.

 

       More softly this time, while his free hand gently brushes the tears from his husband’s cheeks. Rhett asks, **"What happened?"**

 

       Link sighs heavily before replying with a quivering voice, **"I- I went down the same trail I always do... I thought it'd be all right... But I- I got goin' too fast, and I couldn't stop in time... The bike threw me off, and I hit my- my head on a rock..."**

 

 ** _"Jesus..."_** a spoken word under Rhett's breath, his eyes slipping shut as the image of his husband flying off the bicycle plagues his mind.

 

**"I'm sorry, Rhett... I should'a listened. I shouldn't have went without a helmet... I was just so excited..."**

 

       But the man shakes his head, **"I know you were, baby. I'm not mad. I just-- you scared me half to death..."**

 

       Just then, there's a knock on the door, and a big, burly man in a lab coat enters the room with a clipboard in his hands.

 

**"You're a lucky man, Mr. Neal. The cat-scan came back clear. There's no signs of cranial bleeding. X-rays didn’t show any broken ribs. We're going to let you go home. The nurse will be in in a few minutes to have you sign release forms."**

 

       Both men give a nod of recognition and thanks to the doctor before he exits the room.

 

       Rhett turns back to face his partner lying in the bed. **"Not that you'll be gettin' back on the bike anytime soon, but we're gettin' a damn helmet this week."**

 

       The injured man can't help but smile at his husband's words.

 

 **"Yes, sir."** He agrees with an exaggerated nod.

 

 ** _"Oww!"_** Link's cry echoes in the quiet room while his free hand moves to cradle his head. A pained expression etches itself into his features. **"Guess I shouldn't do that..."**

 

 **"Well, you also shouldn't ride a bicycle like it's a race car, but here we are..."** Rhett's shoulders raise in a shrug of judgment, but it's clear from the twinkle in his eyes and the hint of a smile dancing on his lips that he's being playful.

 

       Link giggles and lightly slaps his partner's arm with a feigned look of disgust. **"Take me home, _Brett_."**

 

       The bigger man lets out a fake gasp of shock, free hand coming to grasp at his chest.

 

**"Oh, you're gonna pay for that when you're well, buddyroll!"**

 

       A soft smile is shared between the two men before the nurse enters with the paperwork. Everything is signed per regulations, and the couple heads toward the parking lot. Rhett's arm supports Link's body the whole way. They walk side-by-side to the car, just as they walk side-by-side through everything in life. Together. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by @ssodangdark on tumblr!


End file.
